


Kinktober 10. Collar

by amethyst-noir (Arbonne)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [10]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Breathplay, Collars, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Kneeling, M/M, Restraints, Sub Stephen Strange, mentioned - Freeform, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 20:03:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir
Summary: Kinktober, Day 10: CollarsStephen. Collared. Tony having fun.





	Kinktober 10. Collar

“I like seeing you like this.”

Stephen tried to give him a dirty look but thanks to the black leather collar around his neck and his kneeling position it looked more seductive than anything else. The strands of hair falling into his face didn’t help either.

Tony grinned and Stephen’s look became even more disgusted. But he stayed down with his hands held behind his back. He always felt more comfortable with them out of sight and the position brought out his upper body in a beautiful way.

“So pretty,” he couldn’t resist adding and Stephen’s defiant gaze just made the whole thing better. So did the slight blush that appeared at Tony’s words. He was adorable as well as hot but Tony knew better than to say the first bit out aloud. He put a hand on Stephen’s left cheek and smiled when Stephen immediately moved his head for maximum contact. “Cat.” It made him look even more adorable.

“Tony,” Stephen tried to protest but Tony cut with off with a soft kiss. He had plans for tonight and a protesting Stephen didn’t feature in them, a begging one did. While he was still busy stealing Stephen’s air he hooked a finger into the collar to make breathing just that little bit harder.

Stephen responded with a deep moan, soon cut off when Tony deepened the kiss. He used his free hand to stroke over Stephen’s back, as far down as he could reach. He was rewarded with a beautiful arch and a quickly smothered groan.

“No,” Tony whispered against Stephen’s mouth before he withdrew to let him take a shallow breath. “I’m deciding when you get to breathe and when not.”

He didn’t have enough air left to moan or gasp but Stephen’s eyes closed in pleasure and he relaxed into Tony’s hold so abruptly that Tony almost couldn’t catch him before they both landed on the floor. Instead the both ended up kneeling with Tony holding on to Stephen to keep him halfway upright.

Fuck, Tony loved the way Stephen completely surrendered himself into his care, let him even control everything, right down to his breathing.

“You can do anything to me,” Stephen had told him once, ages ago, when Tony had annoyed him with his insistence for a safeword over and over again. In the end, Stephen had offered one, but he’d never used it, no matter how far Tony dared to push him. He wouldn’t - or couldn’t, Tony honestly wasn’t sure there - say no to anything Tony demanded of him and Tony was very conscious of the precious trust he’d been gifted with and guarded it accordingly.

To his great horror he had to discover rather soon that he took better care of Stephen’s body and mind than Stephen himself would if left to his own devices.

He let go of the collar. “Breathe, Stephen,” he commanded when Stephen didn’t start to do so on his own. Tony hadn’t expected him to, really. He watched for a few moments, until Stephen’s breathing had evening out again and his eyes opened again. He was already half gone, mind far away in a place where Tony couldn’t really follow. But he smiled happily, if a little bit dazed, so everything was good.

Tony smiled back and stole another short kiss before he tugged on the collar again. Stephen’s breathing stopped immediately. “Up on the bed with you, my love,” he murmured. As much as he loved to see Stephen kneeling in front of him he had many more plans for tonight and he wanted them both to be comfortable. “And don’t stop breathing.” Reminder and gentle chastisement, all in one. He kept a tight hold on the collar as he led Stephen over to the bed and the already waiting restraints.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://amethyst-noir.tumblr.com/post/188350019836/collar).


End file.
